


All Is Fair...

by fakeaccunt



Series: In Love & War [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Archangel Steve Rogers, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Celtic Steve Rogers, Coming of Age, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Bucky Barnes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, General Steve Rogers, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Bucky Barnes, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possessive Steve Rogers, Prince Bucky Barnes, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, War, War Prize Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.Adjusting to a new life is never easy. But the Aftermath of War is never pretty, either. Far less for a Prince made a slave.Bucky was captured, taken from his life, from his people, from any future he might have. And bound to the War General of the Angels. Successfully leading the war, he was an Archangel leading a savage victory.And at what cost?But as they say, All is fair... in Love and War....oOo.





	1. Captive.

**Author's Note:**

> [ *****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PSA***** ](https://satanherfuckingself.tumblr.com/post/618261298721046528/hayley-atwell-publicly-adored-psychopath)
> 
> So... a little birdie sent me this. As the title suggests, please, please, _please_, click the link and read it. We _need_ to get the word out as fans, and hopefully make some minds change. Something bad happened. Something wrong is being considered something right. And in numbers, we'll have strength, but alone, this will just fall through the cracks...
> 
> _Please _read it, _please_ follow through, _please_ share it and spread the word as much as you can. [Retweet here.](https://twitter.com/Dorit0chriss/status/1262536667807854599) And _thank_ _you_ so much if you do, you have no idea how much every little person reading and reposting this will help. It is so important we get this message out there and noticed.
> 
> And of course~... enjoy the fic ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a War Prize is not what the Prince expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> Bitch.
> 
> BITCH.
> 
> So first off, I have zero fucking self control, but honestly, this has been a long time coming. This one keeps getting worked on in the background, but I can make no promises on updates. They will likely be sporadic and very long stretched, at least until i get the other work i've been trying to finish done but the chapters for this one are also a lot longer than I usually make them, so consider yourself spoiled.
> 
> Also consider this an All Soul's day treat~<3
> 
> Yes, to undergo some editing cause i ain't got the time right now, and i'm shit, and satan please help i have another treat for y'all and still no self control!
> 
> Also, go read the prologue! Here's a link if you're a seriously lazy fucker like me~ (but seriously... *seriously*, it is the first part of the goddamn series you lazy shit):
> 
> [What's One More Sin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146130/chapters/45504670)
> 
> I have no right to complain, let's be real for a hot minute, I'm probably a lot worse, but if you have not, I mean, I still can't force anyone to read this shit. But for real, it won't make any sense unless you do. And you're be missing the dirty smut that started this whole mess~. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Toodles~<3. For now~<3<3<3.

.oOo.

The days that followed his capture were... not what Bucky expected.

He learned very quickly that General Steve Rogers was a very busy man. Why wouldn't he be? The head Archangel leading a war? It left little time for him to pay much attention to a slave, even one meant for pleasure. The most he'd done was ensure Bucky was fed and commission a tailor so he wouldn't have to remain naked the entire time. Especially once they had to move.

The time that remained, he went largely ignored by the Archangel. Either in favor of silently mapping out taken territory and additional plans, or discussing the war with his men...

Bucky wasn't sure if the quiet was comforting or unnerving. He knew he shouldn't. He should appreciate the distance the Angel had given him... but he felt _neglected._ Simply being kept prettily on the side or... maybe the Angel had no interest in him other than sowing an heir...

It should have been relief.

But it just soured his stomach more.

Every night, he would trace a new seal on James' belly. Strengthening it to protect him and the... cherub... but that was it...

He'd only touched Bucky one other time. He'd been agitated after a battle. Somehow affected. And when Bucky had brushed by him, too close, his reaction was almost a desperate need. _Taking_. Perhaps to make certain he hadn't failed or to solidify his claim, even if it seemed that every little sign was a showcase of his success...

But any other time... He hadn't touched the Prince. Not for pleasure. Not for abuse. Not for... anything.

To make matters worse, his body had been... _craving._ He'd become pliant that time, submitting completely despite his fear, his body _enjoying _what the man had done to him and yearning for his touch. In the same manner his heat had affected him. He tried to squash the feeling. He'd expected it. His body wanting his mate, the man who bonded him... but he'd also expected this would have been his choice. He was a War Prize... he even expected he would have been _taken_ every single day, at the Angel's _mercy... _but this was...

It wasn't natural. He'd been forced. He shouldn't feel this way in body or otherwise. Much less for his captor's attention. He should have felt _relief_ at being left _alone_.

Most nights, he'd watched the Angel turn away from him once the seal was set. Leave him alone. Flinch in his sleep. Tense. More often waking and leaving. Or some nights... not sleeping at all. And it left him wondering even when he knew he shouldn't.

James had noticed. The scent of blood on him was always thick. But he rarely saw the Angel eat. Anything. The food he brought was always for Bucky... He wondered how a soldier could maintain such strength and not...

He tried to think less about it. _Of the rumors..._

The other Angels seemed to regard Bucky with caution, but he could hear their thoughts. Whispers really. They were protected, which meant Bucky would have to dig for anything passed the surface. Most wondered why the General had chosen to keep _him._ The... promise of something more when he returned victorious...

They had no idea who James was... other than his marks and blessings.

Other than a slave chosen to carry their General's spawn.

Bucky felt sick some days. His back and wings aching. His lower back in enough pain to keep him confined to the cot on those days. Not that he had much else to do. Grooming, maybe. Steve had given him the file he'd bought. It wouldn't work on an Angel's feathers being meant for Dragon like scales... Steve was also considerate enough to ask Bucky what he wanted to eat on occasion...

But his actions always just left Bucky more confused...

Getting used to the name had not been difficult... hearing it from the Angel... maybe less so. He couldn't have known, and yet...

Weeks passed. Several. And that same quiet. The same confusion... lingered. Fear... Bucky was no longer sure what to feel... hating him should've helped. For what he'd done. For who he was. For what he was doing. If not to Bucky, then to his kind. If his words were to be believed, _their_ kind. Instead, it just left Bucky tired and the situation unchanged.

There were enough times where Bucky had thought he'd run out of tears... only to somehow find more...

For the most part, never when Steve was there. But—.

“Bucky...”

He couldn't stop them. Even as he managed to hold in the sobs, the tears still silently rolled down his cheeks, over and over. His back ached with the presence of wings trying to emerge that he was never supposed to have, he'd been forcibly bound to a man with zero interest in him, his people were dying and had no interest in saving him, _as if they could..._ They'd been more than willing to betray him. He'd lost his life, _his name_, he'd lost his family, his throne, he hated this damn war for everything it was, for everything it brought. _This wasn't fair, this wasn't—_.

“Bucky. _Bucky._ Look at me...”

Bucky managed to wipe his tears and shake his head. When Steve gave a more stern look, what he spoke sounded more meager than he was used to hearing himself.

“It hurts... there are scales I can't reach and... _it hurts..._”

Steve gave him that same impassive look before his brows furrowed, searching for something. Bucky wanted to scream at him. He wouldn't dare. After a moment of staring at Bucky, he finally spoke, wiping away one of the tears more gently than he had any right to.

“Let me see...”

Bucky didn't have much choice, but he let one of his wings be pulled forward for the Angel to see, before following the movements the Angel ushered him into. This way, the man had full view of his wings. He took the grooming file, quickly passing over the spots. And then a pause...

He knew that wasn't what was causing the pain.

The next touch made Bucky flinch and try to pull away, but Steve held him there. Firmly pressing the points where the ache was strongest. Bucky couldn't fight back the whimper if he wanted to. Barely the yelp as he felt the Angel use magic to reach in and force the wings out, one by one. Painful on something so delicate. The only reason he didn't cry out harder was because of the hand clasped over his mouth. The second wing enough for him to bite down on it, but Steve didn't move his hand. Just gently encouraged him while he finished up.

The ache turned to soreness by the time he was done...

“You've been suppressing them. I know it hurts, love, but that just makes it worse.”

Steve let Bucky lap at the blood on his hand until he healed, then started grooming the second set of wings Bucky had. Another healing tonic made to pass over once he finished. He stopped Bucky when he meant to put them away.

“You're gonna hurt yourself more doing that, they need time to stretch and heal if you wanna get any use from them. Otherwise, they'll be dead tissue to lug around...”

His wings fell at the same time his face did. If he didn't know any better, he would say the Angel had his best interest at heart. He hated that fact. No matter what he did, what he tried, if he didn't _listen_ to Steve, he'd just be making this _worse_...

He took a breath as he watched the Angel go back to reading and he almost wanted to cry again. Curled up with his knees and wrapped up in his own wings, he hoped to hide it better. He should have figured by now...

“Bucky...”

Bucky curled in more, as if to hide himself, but he couldn't fight the Angel once he felt hands gently pulling at his wings to get him to open up. He'd set the book aside before wiping Bucky's tears away. He paused.

“C'mere.”

There was no use in fighting him, so despite the fear, Bucky went willingly as he was pulled into his lap.

He wanted to hate how much of a comfort it was and he couldn't help the fear and anticipation of what might come next. He wasn't expecting Steve to speak.

“I know you're scared... overwhelmed.”

Bucky looked up and Steve gently pushed his hair back and out of his face. The look he held less impassive than worried. And it wasn't fair. It made Bucky's heart wrench...

“War is... You're barely mature, haven't reached your 17th Daedric year, and this war... it's stolen everything from you. The life you led, the people you loved... And I... _I've... ripped away _the possibility of a much brighter future for you... I know this isn't... _easy_ for you... _Far from it..._ Far be it my right to tell you how to feel regarding anything that's happened... I won't. You've every right to feel the way you do...”

The fear that Bucky had... softened, but his chest tightened further. They weren't words he expected to hear. Let alone from his capt—from... _Steve_... And they had his feelings caught.

“There is no lighter side of war, no right or wrong, and no matter what happens... Everyone loses in the end... I know I've brought you lower than you should ever have to feel. Saying sorry isn't gonna change what happened. And I know you wouldn't appreciate it when I don't regret those actions... I thought the distance might help you... but I'm... not very good at this. My men... see a War Prize... but you are... You are still our Prince... whether hidden or not. The next Archdaemon. We were made to serve _you._ The bond between us ensures that I am far more yours than you will ever be mine, and if you have need of me... I will serve you.”

Bucky stared at him a moment, trying to find a lie in those words. The Angel had given him sincerity... but he still felt unsure. There was still so much he wouldn't tell Bucky...

“Why did you take me...?”

If the question caught him off guard, he didn't show it.

“... I saw something I wanted... and like a child, I made a very selfish decision...”

It was the truth but... still more he wouldn't tell...

“I know I... I know this isn't the future you wanted for yourself, or what you were promised or prepared for... 21 Terran months is a long time to carry a baby you don't want. I know what I did to you, I won't pretend it was anything else... and I know... you feel alone...”

_How could he not?_

Bucky couldn't help the tears welling up again. And he couldn't stop them from falling. Steve held him closer and Bucky was surprised to find himself clinging, finding comfort in those arms..._ even if he knew he shouldn't..._

“It's okay to cry... if you need to. If you need me...”

“_What's going to happen to them... t-to my friends... to my family—?_”

Bucky choked off in the middle of his sobs. Steve took a breath.

“Integration. At the minimal. They'll likely be checked for usefulness or gifted to some of our higher nobles. Obedience will be expected. At the worst...”

Steve held his tongue. Slavery. Bucky could only assume the other option was death. He moved passed Bucky for a moment, still holding him but reaching for something, setting him back on the bed before placing a pen and peculiar blank scroll in his hands.

“I need the names of every person you care about.”

Bucky felt his heart seize as Steve stood. Fear once again crashing over him before the next words the Angel said.

“I have people that can ensure they're safety...”

And then confusion, but again... _no lie. _Bucky hesitated.

“_W-why?_”

Steve paused for a moment before that same impassive gaze turned on Bucky.

“I feel what you feel. Call it selfishness... I don't want you to feel alone. And by the end of this war... I don't want you to be alone...”

Bucky felt his heart clenching for a different reason this time, misplaced hope fluttering in his stomach, fear easily dissolving. There was a lie placed in there but... not where he'd expect. _He shouldn't trust him..._

He had to force himself to calm down, wiping the tears to respond...

“And your loyalties?”

“I'm bound to you... betraying that would kill me.”

Bucky's breath hitched. He didn't know if it was true or not... but the same gaze, the same calm tone... and complete lack of a lie. But then, _why had he—_. He shook it off. Trying to find a different excuse.

“I won't... be _alone..._”

“I won't pretend to be good company. I don't expect you to want to care for the spawn. I've already forced you to carry, I can't force you to... want it. I won't blame you for not caring. I only ask that you not punish the cherub for my actions... I can't force you to trust me either. You don't have to write their names if you don't want to. I know what I am, what I've done... but I know you worry for them.”

It was simply said. No infliction of any kind in his tone. Soft spoken as always. It was also a reminder. No matter what had happened, the cherub... _his_ _imp_ was innocent. It had no choice in any of this... and maybe _that_, it shared with Bucky... He hadn't imagined the Angel would expect him to abandon it... it brought a different feeling to his stomach as he felt his heart sink and tried to push away the feeling... If there was any chance—... _if there was any chance... _He started writing. The people he loved... He couldn't condemn them before they even had a chance. And in this war...

He hesitated before handing the scroll back to Steve. He glanced over the names quickly, then held the scroll with magic as Bucky saw each name float off of the paper, glowing brightly... and then vanish. The scroll left blank. The seals on Steve receiving a quick flicker of light running through them, for just a moment.

He raised a brow and Bucky's face fell, hoping he hadn't—.

“One of your friends' has already been captured... can't say he's in any danger but he's definitely angry... he's quite the strong little mage...”

Bucky's eyes widened. He knew very few people strong enough to bounce spells like that.

“W-where is he, is he okay? What's happened to him—?”

Bucky cut himself off, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. Steve seemed a little surprised by his reaction but answered nonetheless.

“He's with someone I trust. Similarly... bound, but not quite in the same way. He hasn't been harmed, and he won't be. I sent out a blessing for the names of each person. For my unit Commanders to know who to save, the ones I trust. Only they'll see it. I wasn't expecting him to burn me back with it. There are more polite ways for him to say he doesn't need it.”

Bucky tried not to smile. That he was worried did help the fact.

“For your family, I—.”

It was clear he was suddenly holding in a sharp yell, hard breaths as he looked down at his arm, glowing black and deep red flowing through his arm, the seals and then his veins before settling into a familiar insignia...

_A curse._

Steve let his breath calm, looking back at Bucky before passing magic over it. It wouldn't be enough to dissolve it, not one from the current Archdaemon... but he'd be able to hide it with his strength.

“She's powerful... guess I shoulda figured she'd be angry with me... your mother's promised to kill me if I hurt you... but your family knows you're alive. And they'll know how to stay hidden. Your people are more loyal than you know...”

Bucky felt his eyes watering for entirely different reasons as he brought his hands up to cover his mouth. _They were alive..._

But before either could say anything—.

“General—.”

Bucky was still covered by his wings, but Steve still immediately ushered the man out, letting him know he'd be out in a minute before coming back to check over Bucky. Bucky glanced over the mark Steve had hidden, feeling the familiar magic of it... It was a curse, maybe something not so good, something that shouldn't make him happy with the bond they shared... but it was proof... proof that his family...

_His family..._

Steve stood to leave. Still a busy General during war... but Bucky found the courage to speak.

“Steve...?”

He paused, glancing at Bucky, but still said nothing.

“I want to... I want... to care for my impling...”

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Simply giving one word in response before leaving.

“Okay.”

.oOo.

Steve Rogers was... strange. Cold at the same time he was... gentle. Just when Bucky thought he might start to understand him, Steve pulled away and put more distance between them. And Bucky wasn't sure why... whether for his sake or for Steve's. For the situation at hand... He spoke either cryptically or bluntly, and the fact remained that even if Bucky was his Prince, appearances dictated him a bred slave to eventually show the fruit of his master's work growing inside himself.

He dreaded less and let himself find more comfort in the Angel's touch. In the blessing reinforced every night, meant to protect their child... If they drifted closer every night sharing that bed, neither spoke of it.

The tailor had finally finished the clothes and brought them. Steve sat with Bucky, going through each one. Luxurious fabrics. Silks and lace with intricate designs, jewels and gold matching the collar. All of them enchanted to properly change design with the empowered gem of the collar. Metal cuffs and chains adorning them, skirts of various length devoid of a closed side. Tart and clearly meant to heighten his beauty, hide him as a slave and label him as a belonging. Some were more gentle. Flowy... comfortable. More like regal robes or dresses. Soft, puffy shorts in a more casual and comfortable design, tunics of a gentle fabric with much space for growth. As if for the later months...

“You'll need those when we get back for court.”

So he did plan on showcasing his trophy...

Another one caught his eye... Black lace to cover his arms, tapering to stop with a lace ring on his finger for each side, a small blood red gem on each and much larger matching gems for the back of his hands. The lace came to his collar with what looked to be a spot for another gem, though blank. Open down the center, but from the collar to the very top of his chest and nipples, covered well enough, dipping into his sides and coming down over his hip bones with lace into a long, silky skirt left open on either side from his hips down, just like the others. The back in similar fashion to the front, though with a smaller space left open in the lace, still enough to accommodate his wings. More jewels adorned the lace and a few areas in the design of the silk, at his hips, larger gems, much like those that would settle on the back of his hands, should he wear it.

It was clearly meant to be regal, intensely beautiful, and certainly not for pregnancy if a bit risque but more covered than some of the others. The remaining garment was a veiled, translucent shawl to wear over it, beautifully adorned with more lace along the edges and a beaded rim glittering with it. It was something a royal would wear... something similar to the traditional garments his ancestors had worn. And blank of enchantment. Meant for his own power...

He looked up before gently folding it away. A reminder...

There were a few beautifully made cloaks in the mix. One in bright red, long and lace design overlaid with a hood. Another in black and deep green, shorter but warm, with blue stones as accents and one larger one to hold it together. A plain brown one as well. And one in pure white he didn't get much of a view of.

The last outfit was something far plainer. Pants and a simple tunic. Perhaps the least like anything Bucky had ever worn before.

Steve thanked the tailor... He was human. And clearly indifferent in his work, despite the fine craftsmanship and beauty it held. Like he'd grown used to having a different reason for making it... and lost it. He gave a nod, remained polite and Steve paid him additionally, _generously._ He'd paid in part to have him start the commissions, but it also had Bucky wondering just how much the Angel was spending on him... and if maybe the man had been brought here against his will by his somber expression despite the fact...

Steve finished folding up the clothes for Bucky, putting away most of the garments except 3 outfits and two of the hoods. He ushered Bucky to stand before helping him dress in the plainer one. Quiet as always. It was then, as Steve was checking over them, that Bucky realized the outfit was not quite as simple as it first appeared, hidden pockets made for hiding things, a few straps for practicality, being able to attach what was needed to travel with. He finished up with lacings on rough boots additionally made for Bucky.

Made for work or battle...

He placed the same knife he'd given Bucky in his hands and fastened the plainer cloak on him before having Bucky follow him outside.

Bucky could feel the eyes on him, on his form. The gazes that followed... they made him cling tighter to Steve, more nervous. Steve took him a little ways away, toward the forest. Somewhere private, but he wasn't sure if that was more frightening than relieving.

He adjusted the knife in Bucky's hands, the sheath left on one of the straps of his pants...

“How much did you learn before the war began?”

Bucky kept quiet, thinking back on it before shaking his head. He'd been taught of course. It was normal for the Royal family and Nobility to at least learn minor self defense. But those lessons had only just begun before the war. And the General on their side seemed more concerned with something else. He was a good man. But he'd disappeared before Bucky could really learn anything that would have helped him in his situation...

“Show me.”

Embarrassment flooded Bucky's cheeks. If Steve wanted to make him feel pathetic, there were easier ways to do so.

“Don't overthink this. This isn't about me or what I think. It's about what you're currently capable of, and what you _need_ to be capable of. I need to know what Logan's already taught you.”

Bucky's eyes widened.

“Don't look so surprised, the Angelic Guard used to be your family's to command, were we not?”

Bucky took a breath. Calming himself. He hadn't been born during that time but he knew General Logan was very old.

“What do you want me to attack?”

“Me. With everything you have.”

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee~<3
> 
> so it begins~...


	2. Desire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind resists, but the body wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch, i feel like shit
> 
> i felt like it was about time i updated this piece~
> 
> ...
> 
> . . .
> 
> lol, i'll get to 'you're my fate' *eventually*, i am so fucking distracted right now...
> 
> also, badly translated Gaelic ahead~<3
> 
> also, steve is a major dick here, and i have no excuses~<3<3<3
> 
> ugh, still feel like shit...

.oOo.

“**Again.**”

Bucky forced himself to stand on unstable legs. He knew this was a wasted effort. Worthless attempts. Even if he managed to land the blade, he'd never be able to take revenge on his captor.

Steve had dodged every attempt, blocked every blow, casually observing while ordering him to repeat the attempts. Even going so far as to correct him and have him practice his attentions elsewhere. He allowed no pause. And Bucky was already past the point of breaking.

He fell to one knee, barely able to stand.

“**Stand.**”

“_I-I can't—._”

“**You think your enemies will stop to give you a break? To give pause so you can catch your breath? This is **_**war.**_”

The next Bucky knew, he was being held up, choked against one of the trees. Steve moved too quickly and with terrifying force. The grip on his throat was not one meant to be cautious. Even as he'd managed to hold the knife up to Steve's other hand, still trembling as it had made barely a cut on his palm. Steve's expression didn't change. Stern and stoic as he dropped him against the tree, Bucky's back against it barely enough support to keep him standing.

Steve didn't hesitate. He moved forward, his hand into the knife as he made Bucky look up at him, lifting his chin.

“They won't hesitate. To catch you off guard. To use anything against you...”

Bucky could barely breathe as he stared back at those freezing cold blues.

“_H-how can I be expected to—... to carry and—p-protect myself?_ _H-how can—?_”

Steve didn't let up, the knife fully embedded in his hand as he took it from Bucky, looking down on him. Not even a _wince_ of pain.

“_Can't_ will get you **both** killed. This isn't a matter of what's expected of you... this is a matter of staying alive...”

He was closer than comfort would allow. And there was something... _something in his eyes. A low, unsettling growl. In his __**teeth.**_ _**A second row just hidden behind fully sharp—**__Predatory—._

_N-no—. _ **No!**

Bucky couldn't describe what he felt next. A rush through his body as fear overwhelmed him. Something through the bond, through the seals, the binding, magic rushing from him to Steve like a pulse. It was like a flicker and then it stopped. And so did Steve...

_The growl, the... had he imagined it?_

Steve still held that same cold gaze, if observing. And then he pulled away with no words. Taking the knife out of his hand and handing it to Bucky.

“C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up.”

Bucky wasn't sure what made him so bold as to speak his next words.

“If my life is so important to you, why waste time trying to teach me to protect myself? You have an _arsenal_. Loyal men... _Immense_ power that can't be matched... the binding between us—.”

“Isn't enough... or is freedom something you never hope to regain...?”

Bucky couldn't help the way those words soured his stomach. His knees buckled once again, giving out as he slid down the tree, falling on the floor, still tired legs barely held together.

“_...Why taunt me?_”

Steve turned but didn't answer. He gave a breath before going to pick up the Prince, with those same tears streaming down his face again. He held in the next words as he carried him to a spring a little ways away.

_'You forget, love... I am just as much your enemy...'_

_If not something worse..._

_._oOo.

The deeper forest was rather beautiful. If Bucky were in any other state of mind, it might have been something to appreciate. Steve set him down and the first thing he did was remove Bucky's boots to check over his feet. They were sore, ankles bruised, a bit swollen. Bucky held his breath as Steve rubbed out the more tender spots. Getting blood to circulate would make them heal faster, that didn't stop it from being painful.

But when he finished... the ache had changed...

The next thing he did was move Bucky to the bank. A rocky ledge on the water to soak his feet in the stream. The water glowing brighter in darkness once it was disturbed. Enough to distract him if for a moment. Steve took his cloak, setting off to the side with the boots.

“Glowing algae. That's what the humans call them... humanity's world is quite the marvel... The healing properties of the spring will help you.”

When Bucky turned to see him, he quickly looked away, flush with embarrassment. Steve had removed his own clothes entirely, a lack of shyness in display. He heard a slight splash next, and then the same hand was lifting his chin to raise his gaze before he pulled on the clothes Bucky had.

It seemed pointless to fight him. He'd spent more than enough days naked under the Angel's grasp, unashamed eyes that watched him like prey. But he knew precisely what made him scared enough to fight. The same feelings stirring low in his belly. The same _craving._

Steve only paused for a moment. Not bothering to react in one sense or another, Bucky still trying to hold onto his clothes... only to be pulled into the water, the chill of it immediately overwhelming him. At the very least, it was enough to mask any tears as Steve finished. He got out to set them to dry and it was clear he wasn't even in remotely the same state as Bucky. And when he came back, he was quick to stop the Prince from being able to pull away.

“Bucky...”

He held him firm, until the trembling stopped, until Bucky's breaths calmed, the water relaxing him. The palm he'd cut felt strange... bumps that made it rough and somehow smooth over Bucky's skin. The back of his hand had healed, that much was clear. He felt a breath on his ear, the soft touch of lips and then a gentle bite, tender kisses before a whisper...

“_Every time, _you try to hide this... bury it in your shame,_ ignore it _as best you can until it goes away...”

His hand slipped further down, fingertips brushing over Bucky's hardened state along soft and slick folds as the Prince's breath hitched.

“Rather than _take_ your own pleasure... It's cute... proof of the purity you were raised into... but perhaps not _practical._ I can smell it... _every_ time. And our connection, what binds us... I'm made to know every time you're left... _unsatisfied_.”

Bucky held his breath, the Angel's hand slipping even further down as it felt like something_ nibbled_ on the skin. Tugging it, teasing pinches, a wet muscle run along his folds before it pulled away. It felt like a _mouth_. But Bucky knew that wasn't possible with their position. And the sensation was gone as fast as it had come, two fingers dipping into his cunt. No hesitation as Steve's thumb overstimulated his sensitive cock.

Bucky tensed up and the Angel pushed deeper. Gently holding him until he relaxed once more, slowly pushing his fingers all the way in, deep as they'd go and then pulling them out. Bucky held his breath. The circling motion on his member almost too much to handle. His body easing into the motions, the sensations growing sweeter. His cunt wetter, his hips near chasing, further relaxing in Steve's hold.

_It wasn't fair._

“_Please..._”

He tried to seize away from it, but Steve still held him firm. Trying to find himself to fight it before he was lulled into the sensations yet again. As the Angel thrust his fingers in Bucky's cunt. He knew he wouldn't last long. Going near limp in the Angel's hold, fidgeting and moaning at the feeling and still trying to hold it in. Barely getting the words out.

“_S-stop—._”

And then it did. Abruptly.

This time being held to stop the chase. Teased just at that edge and not a step forward. Or back... Magic being used to hold him there.

He tried to fight the whine. He couldn't hold it in when he felt his ear bitten again. He wanted to cum. _He needed it._

“_Doesn't feel good, does it?_ To be _so _close... and then be pulled away from that pleasure, to be forced back down... you don't have to feel that way, love...”

He started thrusting his fingers again but all it did was intensify the feeling. Still forced to stay on that edge.

“You can touch yourself... but you never do. Tell me, sweetheart, do you want to cum?”

All he could manage was a whimper on that edge. Breaths like he couldn't get enough air. He felt a bite, firmly sinking sharp teeth into his shoulder.

“_P-please!_”

“Please? Just a second ago, you were askin' me to _stop..._ I need you to be clear with me, _which one do you want?_”

Pride couldn't hold Bucky together at this point. Still at that edge. Still yearning for it, _burning_ for it. His cunt clenching around those fingers _still_ trying to find that final release. He felt the bite lapped up as he gave another whimper.

“_Nn..._”

“_I need to hear the words, sweetheart... or do you want me to stop?_”

“_Nnn—no! Please... please—. L-let—ha..._”

“What is it you want, love?”

Bucky gave a gasp, still wondering how he managed to get the words out.

“_Please... let me cum..._”

Steve gave him a kiss on his cheek and the next words he said were nearly cruel.

“_Fight me for it._”

He grabbed one of Bucky's hands, bringing it to the same spot. Guiding his fingers to toy with and circle his own cock rapidly. The overstimulation far too much, forcing the tears that had been welling, almost hidden by the water on him, to overflow. Another whine before Bucky could manage. Steve forcing his hand as he tried to find enough coherency to undo the spell.

Gasping for life once he finally did, his cunt clenching around those same fingers as the wave of his orgasm shook his entire being. His body losing all strength, his member clouding the water in front of him. Steve pushing him through the aftershock of it as if the high would never end.

_ **Bastard.** _

“_If you want me to fuck you... just ask, my Prince._”

The shame that washed over him was enough to force himself away from Steve. And it only deepened knowing the only reason he could pull away was because Steve had _let_ him. He stared back from the bank, still finding grip in his mind, his breath calming. Confusion and disgust swirling in his thoughts, not even enough to dissipate the pleasure he'd felt.

And there wasn't an inkling or hint of emotion on the Angel's face, or even arousal in his form.

When he didn't make any additional movements, Bucky forced himself to climb out of the bank. Careful not to slip before grabbing his cloak, the only piece left dry, and going off somewhere to hide, if for a moment...

_._oOo.

“Bucky...”

The Prince curled in on himself... he'd lost track of how long he'd been crying. He heard a sigh and what sounded like fabric softly moving in the quiet of the forest. Then he saw Steve once again crouched in front of him as his chin was lifted and his hair pushed back. The hood pushed down and the cloak unfastened from his form and opened. Bucky didn't fight him. No matter how much he wanted to, there was never any point.

He didn't do anything else, just using the cloak to dry Bucky before taking his clothes, which were mostly dry, and putting them back on him. He didn't bother with the fastenings or any lacing in the leather, letting it stay more loosely on Bucky. Instead of putting the boots back on, he simply picked the Prince up to carry him back.

It was almost too easy to relax, to grasp on...

He might have fallen asleep if not for the glow of the lanterns where the soldiers were and the alertness of his state.

“Dainty little thing, ain't he?”

“Can't say he's used to this...”

He could feel the rumble of Steve's voice in his chest. But he didn't bother to look at the soldier that was talking to him. At least... he didn't want to... And for a while, it was easy to tune out their conversation.

“He's cute.”

That made him turn his attention. His cheeks and ears going hot and his eyes widening while forcing him to look. The soldier had reddish hair in a ginger tint, and a very distinct mustache. The smirk he gave made Bucky want to hide. He buried his face in Steve's chest as if to make the attempt, knowing that if Steve wanted to _share_ him... there was _nothing_ he could do to fight it...

They were all trained soldiers. And they had easily captured him to begin with.

“He's also shy.”

“Easily frightened?”

“Try not to tease him too much, Dugan.”

“No? He well behaved?”

“He's in a sensitive place...”

“Oh... Really the best idea for _you_ to be training him then?”

“I needed to know where he was.”

“And where to set the goals, right?”

“Something like that... he's tired.”

The soldier, Dugan, stepped aside to let Steve pass. But smiled when he saw Bucky looking over Steve's shoulder... he wasn't sure how to feel about that, hiding in Steve's arms again...

_._oOo.

“Do you plan to share me?”

Steve looked up. He'd placed Bucky to sit down on the cot, checking over his feet again, the bruises... Bucky wasn't sure how he'd found the courage to say it but...

Steve seemed surprised. His brows then furrowing just a bit before his face fell back into that normally neutral expression... He shook his head but Bucky wasn't sure how much stock to put into that. Tensing when Steve stood to get another salve, much softer this time... maybe a lotion? He paused.

“I couldn't... even if I wanted to.”

Bucky furrowed his brows. He...

“Wh—... what... do you mean?”

He paused again, looking back up at Bucky.

“We're bound. You may not be poison to me anymore, but you're more poison to others than even before...”

He got up to put the salve back. It was an answer Bucky already knew... and not one that made sense... He couldn't stop the words spilling, watching Steve look through vials and small pots of potions and remedies.

“You could easily use magic to bypass that, you're strong enough...”

The clack between glass and ceramic stopped suddenly, and Bucky almost regret his words... Steve turned with a raised brow, though he didn't seem angry or upset... he wasn't annoyed, amused either...

“Is that what you'd want?”

Bucky flushed, shaking his head, rapidly.

“Let's just say the bond between us gave you a very... _different_... type of poison. I don't have the control I'd need to turn it off. Nor the desire. I want to keep you alive, not kill my own men. It wouldn't be worth the risk.”

Bucky wasn't sure how to feel about the answer. He curled in on himself when Steve walked back to him and reached a hand out. He heard a sigh before he was pinned to the bed. Wrists held down as the Angel trapped his legs, almost straddling Bucky while looming above him, heart beating far too quickly. Something partial to a dark smile on his face, the flash of fangs clear enough, forcing Bucky to look away and close his eyes tight.

_He—_...

“You're upset by what I did to you in the woods...”

That forced him to look, not able to help the anger and heat flooding to his cheeks or expression. _Of course_ he was angry, _anger _didn't even_ begin _to cover how he felt, he—. _Bucky had to remind himself where he was, and who he was under._

And just like that, the _fear_ came crawling back...

But Steve didn't do anything... just staring down at him...

“You've no idea _why_ I did that, do you...”

Bucky looked away, fidgeting to get out of the grip was futile but he couldn't help it. His leg brushing past a spot it shouldn't have and a dangerous, low growl slipping from the Angel as he caught Bucky's knee and quickly spread his legs, getting inbetween them. Bucky not having much leeway or time to slip away before his wrists were pinned again and lips were on his. Fiercely. Powerful, mind numbing. _He could feel it_.

The same desires building and the way the _Angel_ was affected, pressing into him. His hands going limp as the kiss relaxed him. Steve pulling away for a moment, before moving to press kiss after kiss. Along Bucky's jaw, his neck, his collar. A bite piercing his flesh, lapping at beads of blood and sucking bruises into his skin, marking him. Bucky shuddered, trying not to get lost in it. Hot breath on his ear in a whisper made it that much more impossible.

“_Mothaíonn tú na mianta seo, agus fós náire tú iad..._”

(_You feel these desires, and yet you deny them in shame..._)

He leaned down for another kiss before removing the fastenings of his own clothes, the muscular form above him far more clear as he removed Bucky's own clothes.

He let it happen.

He was scared, but...

_But..._

His thoughts were numbed with another kiss. He hardly noticed Steve slipping his pants off until he felt a hand dip in that same slickness, still wet from what had happened in the spring. The Angel hadn't fully removed his own pants but set himself free, and something in Bucky couldn't quite bring him to protest or fight this, only able to stare.

_He knew his fate._

He took a breath feeling a thumb dip inside of him. Steve using Bucky's wetness to slick up his cock, combining with the fluid already beading at the tip. Placing himself there, but not bothering to enter. He gave Bucky another kiss as he slowly moved along those pussy lips. Still not even dipping in, just sliding his shaft along Bucky's cunt. So he could feel the press, the slide of warm slick flesh against his own. Making him _want_. Each kiss relaxing him, a warm feeling in his belly, tempting him, _teasing_ _him._

It was nearly too much. Too much for Bucky to avoid chasing. His hips twitching with each movement, just barely trying to fight it. To avoid the moan in each kiss. To avoid clinging, his legs spreading wider, loosely hesitating to wrap around the Angel's waist. His own claws dragging, digging into the hard flesh of his back and muscle. And the next whisper was just as gentle.

“_Lig dul..._”

(_Let go..._)

He couldn't help the gasp at the words, the tears that took him by surprise. The rhythm of the language speaking more than the words themselves, the tone vibrating through him as his legs tightened and Steve finally slipped in. Pausing for barely a moment, giving a soft smile before another kiss. Thrusting evenly, deeply as Bucky clenched up around him.

He gave in. Let his body take over, sating the _desires _he'd been denying. That he still wanted to deny... Steve was relentless but gentle. The same problem seemed to affect him. _Insatiable_ in his pursuit. But he treated Bucky like something _precious_ this time. Sharing kisses to calm him, holding him delicately. Like a lover.

_Like a Prince._

Like _he_ was the slave meant to serve Bucky.

_And something in his eyes—_...

It was hours before Bucky's body was quelled of this _hunger_. Hours of heated breath, of feeling each movement, each _thrust_, each kiss. Sweat dripping from their bodies, _every_ wave of pleasure, over and over again. Every _pulse_ of warmth spilling deep inside of him. The same moment marked in Steve as he finished for the last time, and was able to pull away soft... Bucky let his breath calm, still _wanting_ somehow... And Steve answered with another kiss as Bucky's heartrate finally slowed, his chest still heaving.

Steve cleaned him with the same gentleness. A cool washcloth over his skin, a change of sheets even as he laid Bucky back down and gave him a final kiss on his forehead.

War Generals were often busy...

It shouldn't have been what he wanted and _somehow..._

“You don't need me for pleasure... You have more control than you know.”

Bucky turned away with the same shame washing over him. He'd let it happen... _he'd enjoyed it_. After... _After he'd_—...

Steve pressed another kiss on his temple before what sounded like redressing. He paused for a moment, speaking.

“Nílim chun tú a roinnt.”

(_I'm not going to share you._)

And then leaving.

Bucky didn't have any tears to cry... but he wasn't sure how long it took him to fall asleep.

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you of course, as always, to the lovely mistress google translate~<3
> 
> and the hot/cold behavior continues~
> 
> sweet bucky boo~ wouldn't you like to know what's in store for you...
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted, needed, given, and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well helloooooooooooo~<3
> 
> what is this~?
> 
> ... a little bit overdue i would think...
> 
> cause honestly... what the fuck isn't with me, i don't get distracted, what're you talking about?? It's not like i have a million other things i want to work on at the same time plus some series works and i keep adding to the pile... noooooo, that would be stupid~
> 
> and i'm stupid as fuck
> 
> well, this went differently than i initially wanted it to, but i'm not unhappy with the result~ do keep in mind, i am on a little horror spree and enjoying writing some dark shit, so...
> 
> also, i need inspiration and i'm distracted again. fuck. feed me some goddamn attention please. for fuck's sake, i really need it...
> 
> there's a point to all this, i promise, and i may definitely be making a completely, insanely overpowered steeb in this... but i don't care~! cause i fucking love him<3<3<3 (lol, you guys might hate him for a while though...)
> 
> oh, also, there's a bit more porn~<3

_._oOo.

He felt like a doll...

Steve fed him, cared for him, bathed him... he even helped Bucky groom his wings more frequently but he was still often so busy. Still often reeking of blood. He let Bucky choose his clothes for the day, but he did tend to limit the selection. If he really thought about it, it wasn't much different from his previous life...

He just hated the man _serving_ him.

Today, he wore something that matched the Celtic design of the collar. Bright blue, rough gems in golden cuffs and adornments, glittering chains giving more subtle accents. The skirt was shorter, layered with sheer fabric in a deep green, his pale legs more than exposed even under them. Additional thigh cuffs gave it more of a pants like feel than the others, but really, they were designed to make it more indecent. The chains attached to them could be pulled easily enough to spread his legs. The deep green, velvet thong underneath gave no additional mental comfort, though it was nice. Overall, it was a very pretty outfit.

And he hated it. Even more for why he chose it.

_He'd hoped it would catch Steve's attention._

The days passing didn't seem to matter. His hunger for the man who forcibly bound him only seemed to grow. Along with his boredom. And Steve's apparent indifference.

The next time he had Bucky train, he hadn't even bothered doing it himself. Worse, Bucky felt sick, enough to vomit on occasion. But he couldn't seem to sate his growing appetites. He knew they were just symptoms, but knowing didn't make it any better. At the very least, Steve did seem concerned whenever he saw that Bucky couldn't keep his food down. It had him wondering if there was truth to what Steve had told him that first time...

He could feel the foreign and yet somehow _familiar_ signature of life growing inside himself... and he still wasn't sure what to make of it. Even if he said he'd wanted to care for it, the experiences of knowing what was and what would be were very different.

He was still so young...

And to carry and _birth_... and then care for a child... He still _felt_ like a child. Despite the state of his wings proving otherwise. Despite the war taking that last bit of livelihood from him. Despite everything...

The curse hardly seemed to affect Steve. Or he was just very good at hiding it. It would have at least been a constant drain on any lesser Demons. But Bucky supposed, Steve wouldn't exactly qualify as _lesser_. And still his mind was reeling... focused on the man who'd captured him. Kept him. _Filled him—_...

On the words Steve had said in those woods...

_On how he'd touched him, and forced him to—._

Bucky gave a shuddered breath. No matter how much he wanted it to stop, willed the feeling, the _desire,_ to go away, it just wouldn't. It got _worse. _He _wanted_.

But Steve wasn't there to _give_.

He was simply alone, waiting on that cot as the war continued outside. As they secured areas and made plans to continue moving. Steve would fight. _Kill_. Leading his men in battle, to victory. Ruthless. Emotionless. _Heartless_.

Bucky could feel the slick _leaking_ from his cunt. Soaking into the thong and making it stick to his folds. Enough to make the fabric slip away just as easily. He remembered the Angel... those fingers inside of it, teasing and curling along the walls, playing with his cock. The small thing pushing on the fabric as best it could. As Bucky tried to ignore it. He understood perfectly how his body was oriented to unify with other Demons, which role was best for him to give healthy offspring. The Royal family supposedly had always held more of a balance, something of _choice_. That was taken from him too. And he was falling into the role that much easier.

_He wanted something inside himself._

The sensitivity, a near ticklish sensation, _almost an itch_. Precum kept spilling, smearing on the fabric. The slightest movement enough to make him gasp.

_He needed _ _ **relief** _ _._

**He needed—.**

His own fingers were hesitant. Trembling. Much smaller. Hoping that maybe just wiping it away would take away the feeling.

It did not.

The touch wasn't the same. And it just left him wanting_ more_. More slick slipping. More of his scent filling the room. He tried covering his cock with his hand, squeezing even. It only felt _good_. His fingers sliding along the slippery mess, unable to avoid dipping as he tried to fight it. A moan near escaping had him biting the blanket, which wasn't much to help him hold it in. Only two fingers found their way inside, and his hips started fidgeting, chasing them against his will. His pussy squeezing them, pulling them deeper. He gave in and added the third. Thinking of the Angel. Thinking of _Steve._

_Of the way he'd **taken** him._

Moving his other hand in the same fashion. Using his own slick to circle it, treating it as if he had nothing but a pussy. As if it was simply a clit. He'd tried stroking it. But there just wasn't much length to get good grip or friction. And it hadn't felt the same.

It didn't _feel_ the same.

He wanted more, he wanted _Steve._

_The Angel's cock was thick. Substantial. It's length near unbearable, the width always intimidating. The size of it near brutal. The pain of his first time had been intense but it hadn't stopped him. It hadn't stopped the **enjoyment**. Guilty pleasure. Deep. Deeper than Bucky's fingers could get. Deep enough to reach his womb. To pour in. **To have a life take root**._

He bit his tongue as the orgasm hit him. Hardly having realized how far he'd gone, the drool that had slipped along his chin and soaked the blanket. His cum only adding to the mess. Now leaked on the bed, out of the thong. Only sparing the clothes because he'd moved the skirt high enough to avoid it. And as the high settled, he only realized one thing.

_It wasn't enough..._

He felt _sick_.

This wasn't the way a Prince behaved.

_And this wasn't how he was supposed to feel._

**The tent was abruptly opened to reveal a blood covered General. His expression blank as he seemed to be scenting the room. His jaw tensing before he turned to Bucky. Eyes locked. And Bucky's heart sunk, his stomach dropping. He'd seen that look. He remembered it.**

_ **He was scared.** _

He didn't have time to move away before the man lunged for him. Trapping him on the bed. Using the very chains in the outfit against Bucky to spread his legs as he merely moved the soaked fabric of the thong to the side to expose him. _Glistening like a prize for a hungry predator._

Bucky heard the low growl, a near hiss. _Like a purr from a monster_.

He could see the bulge straining.

The heavy breaths as if trying to gain some semblance of control. His penis proud and erect, near snapping forward at the first hint of being set free, undoing the rest of its restraint in haste.

And Bucky's own cunt could only _twitch_ in interest.

He was _afraid_.

But Steve stopped as a few drops of blood from his body fell on Bucky. On his chest. Smeared wherever Steve had gripped him. One breath. Two... calm. But the look in his eyes was still... _blank._ He leaned down to lick where it had fallen. Licking a stripe to Bucky's nipple. Circling it with his tongue in an open mouthed kiss. _He could feel his teeth. Rows of sharpness just begging to sink into his skin._

He kept licking, pausing again, taking in Bucky's scent. _It felt like he was __**tasting**__._

Another short growl escaped him before he bit and licked the blood from Bucky's neck. He latched on for more than a moment, taking his fill. A blood covered thumb being shoved in the Prince's mouth. The taste of fresh Demonic blood overwhelmed him when he forced a fang to sink into it and didn't pull away. The stream of his blood calming Bucky... He moved further down.

And the next Bucky felt... a tongue entered his pussy.

His hips jolted but were held down. The thumb pulled away from his mouth as the chains were pulled tight. His legs spread wide as the tongue pushed _deeper._ The same_..._ fangs could be felt on his folds. Scraping them in some instances but—.

_Bucky could hear footsteps, the heavy boots of the uniforms his men wore, but Steve didn't seem the slightest bit interested in stopping or even pausing._

He _ate_ from Bucky like a man who'd been _starving_. And the Prince could only attempt to hide himself in _shame_. Failing miserably as he felt every movement, every curl, every _twist_ of that muscle inside of him. Lapping up and swallowing his slick.

_The shame only flooding him when a flap of the tent opened._

“**General—!**”

Steve didn't stop. Not really. A short growl escaped him before he decided it wasn't enough. Pulling Bucky closer to place himself there. Snapping his hips and thrusting in without hesitation. Without even caring for the soldier in the room. Wide eyed and quickly backing away. It was a claim. Something primal. Beastlike. And Bucky could only make the attempt to hold on as Steve fucked him. Hard and fast, not even the slightest bit of caution, his balls hitting Bucky almost harshly with each thrust. The slick too easily aiding each slide. Bucky's cunt squeezing him, trying to pull him back, keep him. His breaths slipping out, short moans he couldn't control. Holding on to Steve's shoulders and closing his eyes as the tears fell.

As he finally felt it... _exactly what he wanted..._

.oOo.

Steve took a breath.

Another sip of dark whiskey as he stared at the boy. Curled up on his cot.

He wasn't crying.

Simply staring down at himself. Maybe at the cum still leaking from his vagina. Dried blood on him. Enough on Steve.

Cleaning up would be wise.

“I bit you...”

Bucky looked up. Steve wasn't happy... he didn't seem it. But if he was angry... the Prince couldn't tell. Something was _off._ Something had been off. The passive face Steve was giving him was no different from normal. _And yet..._

He swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. He'd gotten what he wanted... he was _satisfied..._

“Where?”

Bucky stared at him. _Why was he asking? He was to one to bite..._

But he still dared not disobey him. Tilting his head in a submissive gesture. Showing the pale skin of his neck. The line where Steve had bitten him. He'd taken more blood, but it hadn't seemed any different from normal. Bucky felt dizzy but he... _he was drunk off the pheromones of his mate, off of every orgasm Steve had given him. It would be difficult to not be dizzy after everything._

Steve finished the cup and set it down.

He was odd the last time. Some part of him... almost seemed surprised to find Bucky under him. To be inside of him. He'd simply finished, and pulled away. Then poured himself the first cup and began drinking. It didn't seem to do much to him, James knew that. The tolerance of Demons was far different than that of a human. He couldn't tell whether or not it was Demonically made, or a concoction by humanity. But it didn't seem to stop him from nearly drinking the entire bottle.

“Bucky...”

He held a hand out, beckoning him to come closer. Bucky did. But barely.

“Closer, need you to bite me. Took too much blood from you... s'not good for the cherub.”

Bucky stopped just shy of him, sitting on the very edge.

“You were drinking...”

“Humanity's liquor isn't as potent. Won't hurt it. The amount I took might.”

_Then why take that much..._

When Bucky leaned forward, he nearly fell. Steve had to catch him. Making a small incision on his own neck, along the vein with a sharp nail. The reaction was almost instant. The _scent _and then **craving**. The sweet tang of red hot liquid hitting his tongue just as quickly. His teeth sinking deeper, his _need_ making itself known. Demons _thrived_ in parasitic and predatory forms of nutrition. Taking from others in energy, life force, _blood_... **flesh**... _being given such..._ It was always much easier to absorb something already processed in a similar life form. But the Angel's blood... _there was something different in it..._

Steve simply let him feed. Bucky lapped at the wound until it closed, but his body still searched for more. Staring at his mate before leaning forward to lick the man's lips. The taste of whiskey still on them. The feel of his life that Bucky could sense. He sealed the space. Moving his lips against Steve's. Tasting the beverage on his tongue. Feeling it move against his own as Steve's grip tightened on his hip. Pulling him further into the kiss.

It was tender. Sweet. _Delicious. _When Steve kissed him, he felt at ease. In a way that was decidedly unfair. It only made him desire him more.

He felt ashamed. He always did...

Steve stopped him, a thumb swiped over Bucky's lip before he gave him one more, quick and chaste kiss. And another on his forehead.

“We should bathe.”

It had been so easy to forget being covered in blood. The blood of his own people. Drenching the man responsible for his life being destroyed. And he felt nothing.

He supposed Steve was right.

He took the hand offered and Steve released him of his clothes, letting it fall to the floor as they walked to the basin. He ran the water over Bucky first. A cool washcloth cleaning the red from his skin. Before starting on himself. He kept Bucky close.

Something seemed... _wrong_.

Was he tired? Had Bucky taken too much from him? The war―...

He pulled Bucky in after a moment of the Prince staring, after he'd wiped away all the blood. Steve was tall. Enough to rest his chin on Bucky's head, holding him close. He could feel the calm breaths in his chest behind him. His slow heartbeat... One of his hands came to rest on Bucky's belly. Tracing over the reinforced seals but not placing a new one. His wings came out and curled around them. White and feathery, a few droplets of water rolling down some of the plumes.

Bucky could _feel_ and see more of the Angel's spend leaking out, down his thighs. Steve must have seen it too. He took the same washcloth to wipe him, in the next moment pulling away to change the water. Bucky could see it more clearly now. A spell to filter it, cleaning it out in the dirt, letting it soak in and float back up cleanly before he tipped the basin upsidedown to refill. He'd likely looked for an area with well space but hadn't felt like creating a well.

He came back and set it down. When he noticed more of his cum had slipped out of Bucky, he chose a different approach. Using his fingers instead to get what was deeper to come out. Dripping on the floor. Before cleaning up the rest on Bucky's skin and his hand. Finishing up, he picked up Bucky and carried him to the bed. Having him stand aside as he changed the sheets. Then redressing him in much softer nightclothes. Steve often slept without clothes. Everything dirtied was piled in a basket.

He kept Bucky close, but there was space between them. Seemingly calming himself down. His breathing steady and wings folded around them. They bristled when Bucky reached for a loose feather, and he hesitated, cold eyes staring at him. Steve only relaxed when Bucky took the feather out, and even then...

He stared back for a moment. And he wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did next, but he got closer to Steve. Taking in the comfort of closeness and warmth, resting his head under Steve's chin. He owed this. After everything he'd done... Bucky felt him stiffen for a moment before his arms came to wrap around him, holding him just as closely. Tightly.

Bucky hated how good it made him feel.

But he could feel his heartbeat.

It was... _faster_ than he expected. _Fear?_

Maybe.

_But what could an Archangel with Steve's power be afraid of...?_

.oOo.

James woke up before he did.

And it took him a moment... to remember. It was still dark out.

His wings were gone, but his arms were still wrapped around Bucky. Around his waist. Somewhere during sleep, they drifted, and Steve's head had fallen more toward's Bucky's chest. He tensed up. His grip tightening for a split second, and then gone. And then again. He was dreaming... unsettled. And Bucky could tell. Feel it. The barriers guarding his mind were _vulnerable. _All it would take was a simple push... Maybe he'd see what plagued the _monster._

Again. Another jolt. And then gone... Maybe what haunted him wasn't worth seeing, maybe Bucky should pull his mate out of the dream...

_Maybe he could use it against him..._

When Bucky felt those sharp nails dig into his skin, his breath hitched. It would be wise to pull him from it if this continued. He kept so many secrets. But it would be better to know him. To _learn_ him.

He stared for a long moment. Another instance of him going stiff. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and―.

_He tasted blood._

_Meat. Flesh._

_In front of him. A skeleton. Remains. Red. Ripped to pieces. Chunks of flesh still attached. Eyes glazed as he reached forward and dug one out. Brought it to his―._

_**Hungry**. He was so hungry..._

_It hurt. The hunger was painful. But it was all he could think of. Feeding._

No. **No.**

_The skeleton was small. Small... Small. **Small. A child―. **Less and less remaining and still so hungry. Always hungry. Feasting. He rememberd biting―. H―neck. The scream. Tears. No control. No care. Simply hunger._

_Nothing remaining. Nothing but bone and blood._

_He needed more._

_The skeleton. Small. But still hungry. He bit. A solid crunch giving way to sharp teeth. Marrow flooding his tongue._

**_It tasted―_.**

Bucky felt himself pushed **out**. Shivering as the images crossed his mind. Faster than he could think as those cold eyes stared back at him. _Angry_. In the next instance. Hands around his neck. Tightening. Suddenly gasping for breath.

_His eyes were―._

Bucky could feel the fear shake him. Too much in his mind all at once. But through all of it. One piece of clarity.

This was it.

He was going to die now.

There would be no care for the curse. Or for the rest of the Demon population. It could continue without the Prince so long as there were others. His family was alive.

Steve was going to kill him.

For invading his mind, he was going to―.

“_*Cough*..._”

Choking. _Steve_ was... he was trying to hold in choked coughs. Droplets of something black sprayed on Bucky's pale cheek. The hands on his neck hovered. Releasing the hold.

The next Bucky saw, the Archangel was _retching_ beside the cot. Something dark. _Red._

_His dream―._

Bucky was still trembling. He couldn't bring himself to look. And the moment Steve finished. Whatever it was burst into a red flame.

Bucky could _hear it._

**Screaming.**

And the next he knew, Steve was wiping what he'd coughed up off of Bucky and the remainder from his mouth before tossing what he used towards that same fire. Trying to catch Bucky's attention and get him to stop shaking. He _couldn't._

“**Bucky.**”

He forced Bucky to look at him. His breath was calm but his eyes held a fury Bucky hadn't seen before. He was afraid. He'd been afraid of Steve this _entire_ time. But he'd never seen him truly _angry_ like this. His heart was pounding. And Steve still waited.

“What did you see?”

_A child―._

“_How could you―?_”

The screams of the flame stopped. Steve clenched his jaw, still breathing. His eyes narrowed. Bucky was still trembling, he couldn't stop it. Even as Steve didn't let him look at where the flames had been. _What_ was **that**?

“_What did you do?_”

“Don't go diggin' for things you're better off not knowin'...”

“_Y-you... you hurt a―._”

“**Stay outta my head.**”

Bucky had to swallow down the dryness in his mouth as tears fell. As he shook, fear coursing through every nerve in his body. The words were firm and harsh. His eyes going colder and the sharp fangs clear enough in his mouth. _He wanted to hide, anything but―._

The hardness in those eyes softened. He pulled Bucky closer and held him tight. Letting him find comfort in those same strong arms. It wasn't fair... how easy it was... But Steve just let him cling, crying into the Angel's chest. A long time passing before Bucky could even stop shaking. Tears still falling even when he managed. What was he supposed to feel? _What he'd seen..._

_He knew some Demons ate―..._

After a moment, he could feel the rumble. Steve put more distance between them as he started coughing. For a second, Bucky thought he might turn tp retch again. Steve only hacked up whatever it was in his palm. Spilling down. _He saw it._

It was _**squirming**__._

A dark red, near black. Pieces of something _alive _before he crushed it in his hand and the same red flames lit it up. On his skin. Bucky saw him release one of the seals, a glow flickering and fading along his skin before he felt a familiar warmth on his cheek. Like lit embers on his skin, a burning from the minuscule remainder, and saw a glowing flame from _within_ Steve's skin. From his stomach, through his chest, up his throat. Each seal glowing as he used powerful magic to expel and destroy whatever it was he'd―.

The glow in his eyes just as sharp. It couldn't have been painless. But he didn't stop until the flames turned white. Every trace of it gone. And Bucky knew it hadn't been by the heavy breaths he had afterward. The smoke he breathed out and stemming from his palm as he healed. The same seal flowing back into place as the glowing stopped.

But what he saw... _no, this was something else..._

Bucky opened his mouth. Trying to speak. Trying to say his name. But all he could do was stare. Steve's breaths calmed and the smoke stopped, but he hadn't moved. His eyes glancing off as if seeing something Bucky couldn't, narrowing. He finally managed to force himself.

“_S-Steve...?_”

He regret his decision instantly. When those chilling eyes turned to him and the same passive expression fell on his face. With a much _darker_ tone behind it. Steve only calmly wiped his cheek of the remaining proof of flame. And it was a moment before he spoke. Just looking back at Bucky... his eyes softening as he gave a huff. Almost a laugh, but what he said next only made Bucky's stomach drop.

“Someone knows where you are...”

“_Wha—?_”

“I've... failed... it seems.”

_Why was he smiling?_

Bucky heard the groan next. An alarming and painful sound, eerily low and almost like a _warning,_ _like in the—._ Steve took a breath before getting up and starting to dress. The questions wouldn't leave Bucky's mouth. And he barely managed to stop Steve, grabbing the sleeve of his coat. The Angel stopped, sitting down for a moment only to settle him. His voice was soft.

“James...”

When Bucky didn't let go, still shaking. Steve calmly kissed his forehead and laid him down to rest again. He gave no answers before he left.

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many questions, so much to build... so little time~... i wonder where steeb is headed...
> 
> but don't worry... he won't eat bucky...
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> [ *****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PSA***** ](https://satanherfuckingself.tumblr.com/post/618261298721046528/hayley-atwell-publicly-adored-psychopath)
> 
> So... a little birdie sent me this. As the title suggests, please, please, _please_, click the link and read it. We _need_ to get the word out as fans, and hopefully make some minds change. Something bad happened. Something wrong is being considered something right. And in numbers, we'll have strength, but alone, this will just fall through the cracks...
> 
> _Please _read it, _please_ follow through, _please_ share it and spread the word as much as you can. [Retweet here.](https://twitter.com/Dorit0chriss/status/1262536667807854599) And _thank_ _you_ so much if you do, you have no idea how much every little person reading and reposting this will help. It is so important we get this message out there and noticed.
> 
> And of course~... thanks for reading~ ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
